Frank Haleton
Frank Haleton is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. He was the boss of Eve Polastri and Bill Pargrave at MI5 before he fired them both. Background Frank is a widower with children who attend Saint Henry's private school. His mother, Veronica Hill, lives in Bletcham, Buckinghamshire. Significance in series "Nice Face" Even though it is Saturday, a meeting has been called at MI5 after a Russian sex-trafficking politician was murdered in Vienna. Eve enters the meeting late and sits down next to her boss, Bill Pargrave. Their boss, Frank Haleton, introduces everyone to Carolyn Martens who runs the MI6 Russia Desk. Carolyn informs them of the assassination of Victor Kedrin, a high-profile Russian politician. He was leaving a sushi restaurant near Stephansplatz with his girlfriend, Kasia Molkovska, when his femoral artery was sliced open. The girlfriend fled the scene and was picked up in Hammersmith. Eve and Bill are to provide diplomatic protection for Kasia. Eve tells Carolyn that it was a woman who assassinated Kedrin. After the assassin goes on a killing spree at the hospital and murders Kasia, Frank and Carolyn confront Bill and Eve. Frank blames Eve for conducting an illegal investigation, manipulating a witness, putting a minor in danger, and failing to protect Kasia. Eve confronts Frank about the assassin being a woman and Frank fires her. Eve and Bill both call Frank a "dick-swab" and Frank fires them both. "I'll Deal with Him Later" Elena joins Frank for goodbye drinks and to see if she can get information on the CCTV of when Kedrin was killed. Bill and Eve meet up with Frank and Elena at the pub. They both apologize for calling Frank a "dick-swab" for firing them before grilling him about the CCTV of Kedrin's murder. Frank laments that none of them ever invited him out for a drink after his wife died before revealing that he made up the CCTV story because he thought it was disrespectful of Bill and Eve to interfere with the investigation. Elena takes Frank out to catch a cab so he can pick up his kids. "Sorry Baby" Eve and Niko attend Bill's funeral service, seated behind Bill's wife, Keiko, and their baby daughter. Frank goes up to say a few words and Eve is disgusted with his terrible speech. When Bill's daughter begins crying, Eve stands up and hurriedly leaves the service while Frank is still talking. Eve meets Carolyn at a butcher shop. She tells Carolyn about a work party a year ago where Frank got really drunk and emotional about not being able to afford to send his kids to St. Henry's school. Kenny is tracking Frank down so they can bring him in for information. Kenny has tracked Frank down to a village called Bletcham in Buckinghamshire. Eve decides Elena will go with her to Bletcham to do surveillance on Frank. Diego, Nadia, and Villanelle arrive in Bletcham just as Diego receives their next target: Frank Haleton. Diego sends Villanelle and Nadia to the front of the house while he takes the back. Frank's mother, Veronica, opens the door and Villanelle introduces herself and Nadia as Natalie and Fanny respectively. Veronica tells them Frank has just left and invites them in for fruitcake. Villanelle eats hot fruitcake served up by Veronica while they wait for Frank to return. Veronica calls Frank to see where he is at. Veronica tells them that Frank has been unexpectedly called back to London but Villanelle already noticed Frank's car is still outside. Villanelle waits out front with Diego while Nadia takes the back. Frank's car starts to drive away with Nadia chasing after on foot. They jump into the van and chase after Frank with Villanelle driving. Kenny calls Eve to let her know that someone called Frank's phone from a landline at the same place his phone is at. As Elena and Eve arrive in Bletcham, Kenny relays to them that Frank is speeding away. Nadia has put together an automatic weapon and stands up through the moon-roof, taking aim at Frank's car. Frank's back window is shot out yet Frank manages to evade being shot and puts some distance between him and Villanelle. Eve has Elena pull over while she calls Frank. Frank has stopped his car and is hiding in his front seat. He is panicking and Eve tries to calm him down. Villanelle, Diego, and Nadia approach Frank's car and get out with their weapons. Diego shoots first, followed by Nadia and Villanelle and they ply the car full of bullets, blowing off the hood. Frank hides in the bushes, clutching his phone with Eve on the other end. Eve tells Frank to move toward a visible tower in the distance as she and Elena get back in the car to intercept him. Frank takes his opportunity to run toward Eve and Elena. Villanelle shoots at Frank, following after him on foot. Frank makes it to their car as Villanelle approaches, aims her gun at Eve, and shoots. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Eve is in the driver's seat of the car while Elena and Frank cower in the back seat as Villanelle approaches on foot. She fires her gun at Eve but misses. She continues shooting as Eve drives away. Eve stops the car and decides to confront Villanelle. Ignoring the protests of Elena and Frank, she gets out of the car and begins walking toward Villanelle. When Villanelle raises her gun and takes aim, Eve stops walking, placing one hand in the air, the other across her chest. Villanelle aims the gun under her own chin and Eve screams, "no!" Villanelle laughs and fires at Eve's feet instead, causing her to duck and flinch. When Eve turns back around, Villanelle is gone. Elena and Eve take Frank to a diner and question him about the assassination attempt made by Villanelle, Nadia, and Diego. Eve instructs Frank to to leave his kids at his mother-in-law's for a few nights. Frank remembers that one of the girls was named Oksana. Eve contacts Kenny and asks him to look up the name Oksana. He tells Eve that the DNA results on her suitcase came back and Villanelle's DNA is all over it. Eve and Elena take Frank to a safe house where Max Sanford will be looking after him. Carolyn is at the safe house and Frank starts making excuses before complaining that he is having a panic attack. Carolyn gives him five minutes to change clothes under Max's supervision. Elena brings tea to Eve and Carolyn before heading back to the office. Max tells Carolyn Frank won't come out so Carolyn goes to Frank's room and cradles him in her arms, getting him to talk. Frank reveals that "The Twelve" know everything about Frank, including his deceased wife's cancer treatments. They were willing to pay for her treatments in exchange for Frank telling them the big picture of what is going on at MI5. Frank assumed they were Russian SVR agents and was the one who told them that Eve was still investigating. Frank explains there is a pattern to Villanelle's kills and the plan is to destabilize and cause chaos. After Villanelle leaves Eve's house, she rushes over to Carolyn's house, interrupting her at dinner. Carolyn takes her and Kenny into another room and Eve explains that Villanelle has her phone, which gives her access to Frank's interview and his location. Frank is brushing his teeth in the safe house when Villanelle appears behind him in the mirror. Villanelle toys with him as he begs for his life but she is unsympathetic. She takes out a switchblade and Frank asks if she can kill him in the bedroom. Villanelle responds that she has "a thing for bathrooms" but agrees anyway and directs him to the bedroom. He attacks her with a chair but she disarms him and demands for him to take off his clothes. Outside the safe house, police in tactical gear move in. Carolyn and Eve listen from a van as they report back they have a male in need of medical assistance. Eve rushes in to find Max still alive but Frank is dead in the bedroom. He is laid out on the bed, wearing Eve's dress, his knob chopped off. "Take Me to the Hole!" Eve meets Niko at his bridge hall and catches him smoking. He shows her a newspaper with Frank's murder on the front page, pointing out that he was at Bill's funeral and wants to know how many more people have to die. At the bar in Moscow, Vlad shows up and greets Carolyn before introducing himself to Eve. He has another person joining them: Konstantin. Carolyn brings up the Russian sleeper agent who was assisting Frank and asks if either of them are investigating Victor Kedrin's murder. Carolyn offers an exchange: for a meeting with Nadia, she will provide them with the information they received from Frank before he was murdered. Vlad capitulates to one interview as long as Konstantin goes with them to the prison. Eve meets privately with Vlad on a bridge. She pleads with Vlad to give them Nadia and they will release the sleeper agent who helped Frank. Vlad refuses and starts to walk away. Eve stops him by saying she knows who was the real source for the plutonium plot. "God, I'm Tired" At the airport as they are about to leave Russia, Carolyn informs Eve and Kenny that Konstantin has died. Eve checks her voicemail and hears a message from Elena that a young man (Sebastian) was found dead at an apartment in Paris with the same chemical in his system that killed Carla De Mann. Elena has uncovered that one of the apartments is paid for by the same account that was paying off Frank. Carolyn and Kenny board the flight to London but Eve takes off to Paris. Quotes Notes and trivia References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Deceased characters Category:Victims of Villanelle